The present disclosure relates generally to synchronous reluctance machines (SynRMs). In some industrial settings, SynRMs are preferred over other machines such as induction machines and permanent magnet synchronous machines due to having a higher power density compared to induction machines and a lower cost compared to permanent magnet synchronous machines. Some SynRMs are controlled using scalar control when high dynamic performance is not required in order to ensure easier commissioning by the end-user. As a result, only a few parameters about the machine are known, such as the V-Hz ratio and machine ratings. Existing SynRMs suffer from a number of shortcomings and disadvantages. There remain unmet needs including improving restart capabilities of SynRMs following a power system fault. For instance, following a power system fault current SynRM control systems operating in scalar mode must wait until the machine rotor comes to a complete stop before restarting the SynRM. There is a significant need for the unique apparatuses, methods, systems and techniques disclosed herein.